Siege chopper
|eliteability = |useguns = 152mm cannon, Machine gun |usearmor = Light |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = no |techlvl = |cost = $1100 |time = |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Soviet Battle Lab |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Siege Chopper was an interesting addition to the Soviet Arsenal during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background Combining the need for a bulked up air force with the typical Soviet fascination with overwhelming firepower, the Siege Chopper was meant to be a highly mobile artillery cannon while also to be able to fly and attack all unit types. While in the air, the helicopter relied on a Vulcan cannon to shred infantry, aircrafts and harass enemy armor. However, the helicopter could also land and deploy a powerful 152 mm howitzer. Though the range was fairly short by artillery standards, the Siege Chopper could lay waste to an unprepared base or bombard passing columns of enemy troops to oblivion. This aircraft works to its highest proficiency when deployed in fire groups of four or more. The howitzer's range surpasses most standard base defenses, nearly a match to the French Grand Cannon. As the only weapon it boasted while airborne was a machine gun, the Siege Chopper had very little chance against even lightly armored AA vehicles, such as the IFV or Gattling Tank. Also, it was tremendously vulnerable while grounded, due to it's inability to move while firing its 152 mm cannon. However, the Siege Chopper's machine gun does make it an effective counter against the Allied Prism Tank, which is very weakly armored. A group of 4-5 Siege Choppers can hunt down Prism Tanks while they are in the field, as on their own Prism Tanks have no anti-air defences. To some extent, it can be used as an antiaircraft weapon capable of taking on Rocketteers, but it can't be used very effectively against flying disks, Kirovs, or Harriers, mainly due to a general lack of firepower against non-personnel targets while airborne. Yuri and his Yuri Clones could also gain mind control over the pilot of the helicopter while the weapon was on the ground, assuming they actually survive the artillery barrage and reach the aircraft. Once airborne, it was an excellent platform for taking out psychic units before they could get to Soviet forces. Due to game mechanics, the Siege Chopper cannot be repaired in the Service Depot. To repair a Siege Chopper, one might consider capturing an Allied War Factory to gain access to the IFV, or forcing the helicopter to fight until it recieves the rank of Elite, thus gaining the ability to repair itself. If available however, the player may capture a machine shop to enable auto-repair for all vehicle units. Gallery SiegeChopper.jpg|Final concept art SiegeChoper Concept.jpg|Early concept art siege chopper.JPG|Installer slide Category:Yuri's Revenge aircraft Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet arsenal Category:Gunships